Samus Aran: Not really the first woman in gaming
by fuckshiru
Summary: A futanari story featuring Samus and Zelda and the castle in Mushroom Kingdom. I wrote this merely for fun and arousal. I enjoy your opinions (as long as they arent insulting). In short, Samus has a crush in Zelda. Technically not yuri because of what is stated above.


It's Nintendo's 25th anniversary, and every single Nintendo character was invited. Including me. I was pretty excited. But not because of the party. I was excited for someone else. I have a secret, that I wanted show that special person.

Who is that special person? Well, I'll explain when I get there.

I arrive at the castle.

I head inside. The party was located inside the castle, by the way. To be honest, I never been to Mushroom Kingdom. Or the castle. But when I entered the castle, there was nothing surprising. It looked wonderful. And that, is how a castle should look.

I'm scanning for her but I haven't found her yet. Since I am here, I may as well tell you now.

I am looking for Zelda.

Why am I looking for Zelda? Because well, um, I like her. I kind of have a crush on her. I know this is awkward because I am a women too, and I plan on showing her something of mine that she will really enjoy. Something she'll like.

Anyway, Zelda is a very sweet lady. I'm going to need to get past Link, though. I wouldnt mind helping her out. I would be honoured to do so. You could say that I have a crush on her. Exactly that.

But I start to feel a little... hungry. I head into the dining area. I see a cake lying on the table. So, because I hunger. I eat the cake.

Now, it appears more people have arrived.

I scan once again and I am shocked at what I see. More people have arrived, but everybody was in a completely different area.

* * *

I relocate myself at the other side of the castle. I see two women. None of them appear to be Zelda, however. One is known as Daisy and the other is Peach. Daisy and Peach, such memorable names. Peach see's me.

"Hi, Ms. Aran, looks like you came a bit too early. You're looking really cute today."

My cheeks turn really red and I start to giggle a bit.

"Mmm-hmm" I say. It looks like she wanted a thank you. But it was already too late and it didn't seem like that big of a deal. I then head into another area. I see LINK, but no sign of Zelda.

I finally get bored of waiting so I get the nerve.

"Link! Where is Zelda?"

He ignores me. So I ask once again

"Link!"

I finally get his attention by tapping on shoulder.

"Link, have you seen Zelda?"

He responds, "No I haven't seen her. I think she got captured or something. I don't know where she is."

"And you're not doing anything about it?"

"No, I didn't want to miss this party."

Well gosh, so much for a hero!

'I'm sure she's approaching the door, now" I say, just to make an excuse for me to head outside and check on her.

So, I head outside. The cool air strikes my face, but not my body, because it is stored within my zero suit. Alright. I scan, but I see her coming. Link, you got lucky this time...

Gosh.. I am.. I head straight back into the castle.

As she walks by, I notice her hair. Her hair is so amazing... My, my. And her dress were amazing as well. I want to complement her on something. Maybe her hair.

I do exactly that. Yes, her hair.

"Princess Zelda!"

She turns around and looks at me.

"You have cute hair'"

She touches her hair and smiles.

"Thank you!" she says estastically.

"Y- How are you doing Zelda?"

I want to say that her dress is sexy, but I believe that was going too far.

"I'm doing fine darling"

I am nervous, but I get the courage to do something. I walk up to her... and hug her. I hope I didn't mess anything up..

..And my cheeks are getting red again...

"Hehehehe, oh Samus.."

Before I say another word, I notice my secret. It's starting to show! This is so embarrassing. I hope Zelda didn't see that. I hurry away from her.

" Uhh, I have to go to the bathroom"

But as I hurry away, I think I hear her ask me something.

"S-"

That was unexpected.

* * *

After sitting in the bathroom idling, I go outside once again. I lost sight of her. But I scan again and she was in the dining area.

I should have planned ahead... Especially with my outfit.

So, I walk to the dining room. I see that she is talking with the other princesses, but I get her attention.

"Princess Zelda, I... um.."

She then says, "Shhh.."

"Excuse us. We'll be gone. Maybe for a few minutes. Or an hour. Or an eternity." she laughed.

We head outside of the room, and she starts giggling.

"Samus, why are doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know."

She is clearly looking at my secret. I know it. My eyes widen, and once again my cheeks turn red.

"..What are you talking about..?" I ask.

"Hun, you don't know, that large thing in your pants?"

I look down at it.

"Oh my."

"What is it?"

"Oh, THAT, thing..."

Since she already know my secret, I assume I will reveal it, now. All those rumours about me being a female, were only have true. I still have the midsection and the curves. But the actual parts, I don't have. Instead..

I am a futanari...

"Samus?" she gets my attention.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" She asked.

I sigh, then I look at her. "That THING is a part of me."

She folds her arms and tilted her head.

"Oh really? Can I see it?"

While I would be reluctant to do this, there is no way I would pass up this chance.

"Yes, but not right here. Let's head in the bathroom..."

* * *

So here we are. Just me and her... She was curious. So, I unzipped that part of my zero suit. Her eyes widen.

"I.."

After that, something even more exciting happens. She rubs the tip with her finger.

"Zelda.. what are you doing?"

Her voice lowers to a soft tone.

"Shhh. We both know that you like this."

I was going to ask, "what about Link?" but I didn't because like I said, I was not going to screw this up. I lean against the wall, and the massaging with just the fingers is now a massage with her hand. Her hand, which is extra oily and extra soft.

"It's bigger than Links."

That made me extra proud.

I look down at my waist. Zelda starts slowly massaging my cute, massive love stick with her moist, oily hands.

"You like that Samus, my dear."

So I stay silent, because I don't want to ruin this, but look her in the eyes, blushing. Zelda wraps her arms around my hips and..

"Tee-hee" I giggled, but not loud enough for her to hear me.

She looks at me again. "I said, do you like that, hun".

"Umm, yes I do. I do like that."

She looked like she was glad. She then massages again the tip with her finger. Then she quickly lowers her mouth wide open and starts sucking.

"Good girl.." I muttered.

She moans as she sucks, she makes loud slurping sounds, by which I am disgusted by, but I keep my mouth shut about it. She starts licking the sides and then the tip again.

"Ohhhh"

I begin to moan as well. This is so.. weird and awkward. But I'm the one who wanted this.

"Oh damn.." I muttered.

I was thinking about how she knew I had a crush on her, but I was mainly trying to focus on my Zelda's sucking. I place my hands on her head moan some more.

"Zelda..you..!"

It all ends when I finally release my masculine fluids on her mouth and tongue...

Zelda stops sucking, looks at me and asks me,

"Ms. Aran, are you ready for more?"

"Indeed."

She then takes off her dress, and her body is now completely bare. Her massive hips and breasts gave mine a run for money. She bends over on the counter.

"Samus.., let's see if you're better than Link at this. Put it in me!"

Slowly and pleasurably, I insert my not-so secret secret into her love tunnel. I see her close her eyes and gasp. Then I start to thrust slowly. Zelda moans and looks at me again.

"That's it dear, keep it up!"

I thrust inwards and out a little quicker, with Zelda breathing heavily every time. Her moans sounded really cute.

"So amazing...oh dear..!" she says while gasping. "Harder..."

Faster and harder, I do exactly that. The warmth of her body and all the thrusting makes me exhausted a bit but I keep going.

"I'm going to cum.. I'm going to cum.." she moans in the cutest voice possible.

"So am I, baby!" I whispered enthusiastically.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she cried. At about the same time, I have a climax of my own. I start panting, almost exhausted from the thrusting.

"That..was great." she says while putting her undergarments back on.

"Before you put that dress on, I have something else for you..."

I had one more special gift for her. It was her very own zero suit!

"That is a zero suit I assume?" she looks at it and then says "Wow, thanks!"

She tries it on, then poses like a model. "How do I look?"

"Really cute."

"I can't wait to show Peach and the others. Thank you again." She walks out of the bathroom. Then she turns around and asks me, "Ms. Aran"

"Yes?'

" Do you plan on being a mother?"


End file.
